Wenn er rollt, dann rollt er
by Naru Taru
Summary: Gandy the Grey und Saruman haben einen gewissen... Konflikt. Und der betrifft weder Saris Gurkenzucht noch Éowyns Liebe zu Aragorn noch Galadriels Gatte Seelenverkäufer noch Elrond und sein Fell... Na, wer wird wohl oberster Zauberer im Rat?


**Wenn er rollt, dann rollt er**

  


Der Konflikt war unausweichlich.  
Schon seit Wochen stritten sich Saruman und Gandalf, eifrig von der regionalen und überregionalen Presse begleitet, um die Vorherrschaft im Rat.  
Durch die bedauerliche Isengart-Affäre, durch die Sarumans gemütliches Wochenendhäuschen dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde, hatte der bisherige Oberste Zauberer einiges von seinem guten Ruf verloren, aber seine Orks hielten immer noch treu zu ihm. Wer hätte sich denn sonst um seine Gärtchen gekümmert?  
Sein Kontrahent Gandalf hatte dagegen seine Gefährten und halb Mittelerde hinter sich.  
Und da wir ja in einem zivilisierten Land leben, beschlossen die beiden, ihre Konflikte ein für allemal auf ehrenhafte, unanfechtbare Weise auszutragen.  
Mit einem Seifenkistenrennen.

Zu Gandalfs und Sarumans Missvergnügen waren die Bestimmungen in einem solchen Fall recht streng: So erlaubte die **N**ationale **S**eifenkisten-**V**ereinigung **M**ittelerdes (**NSVM**) nur Kämpfern unter 300 Jahren eine Teilnahme.  
Damit schied auch der enttäuschte Legolas aus, der sich schon auf seine eigene Seifenkiste gefreut hatte.  
Nach langer Beratung (und einigen der berühmten Gandalf'schen Wutausbrüche über die Diskriminierung in Ehren ergrauter Zauberer im Ruhestand) entschlossen sich die Gefährten, Aragorn als Vertreter Gandalfs aufzustellen.  
Obwohl Frodo seine Ansprüche als leichterer und kleinerer Teilnehmer geltend machte, gab es doch berechtigte Bedenken an seiner Fähigkeit, eine schwere Seifenkiste mit seinen kurzen Armen zu lenken.   
Ausserdem konnte man nicht riskieren, dass er mit seinen großen Äuglein die teils weiblichen Kampfrichter ablenken würde, was wegen Täuschungsversuchs zu einer Disziplinierung führen würde.

In Sarumans aus dem Boden gestampften Rennstall herrschte dagegen helle Aufregung.  
Saruman selbst musste zähneknirschend einsehen, dass er zu alt für eine Teilnahme war und sich sein Bart sowieso in den Speichen verfangen würde. Also machte er sich daran, ein strenges Auswahlverfahren für seine Orks zu entwerfen, die, friedlich wie sie waren, nur Erfahrung im Wässern ihrer Gärtchen und dem Anbau von Feldfrüchten hatten.  
Irgendwo musste es doch einen anständigen, kräftigen jungen Ork geben, der ein Rennen mit so einer Kiste in Nullkommanichts gewinnen würde.

Überspringen wir nun einmal die folgenden Tage, die mit Planungen, heftigen Diskussionen, Besuchen bei der NSVM und dem Training der Fahrer angefüllt waren...

Der große Tag war gekommen.  
Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, und hektische letzte Vorbereitungen erfüllten die eilends aufgebaute Rennstrecke. Die von Warner Bros. gesponserten Heuballen sorgten für die nötigen Begrenzungen der Strecke, die Gandalf und Saruman in stundenlangen Berechnungen geplant und aufgebaut hatten.  
Jetzt sassen sie sich beide in ihren kleinen Hochstühlen gegenüber und überblickten majestätisch und ehrwürdig die jubelnde Menge.  
Aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes strömten die Zuschauer heran.  
Die aus dem Auenland angereisten Hobbits bekamen einen extra Teil der Tribüne mit höhergeschraubten Stühlen zugewiesen, die Abgeordneten aus Gondor hatten ein ganzes Viertel der Tribüne für sich reserviert, allen voran Éowyn, die es sich nicht nehmen liess, ihre erste große Liebe anzufeuern.  
Galadriel, die auch Jury-Mitglied war, und Elrond waren höchstpersönlich mit ihrem Gefolge aus Lothlottolórien***** angereist, obwohl Elrond noch kurz vorher eine Beschwerde an die NSVM geschickt hatte, weil sie Legolas nicht akzeptiert hatten.  
Als Ausgleich brachte er einige Spruchbänder mit, die sorgsam über den Sitzen drapiert wurden und auf denen Sätze wie _"Hier werden Elben diskriminiert!"_ und _"Elben aller Länder, vereinigt euch gegen die parteiischen und ungerechten Regeln der NSVM"_ zu lesen waren.  
Alles in allem war die Stimmung großartig.  
Die Zwerge stritten sich mit den Hobbits um die besten Hochsitze, die Abgeordneten aus Gondor entrollten ihre "Aragorn vor - für Gondor"-Fahne, die Elben schmetterten von Elrond komponierte Anti-NSVM-Lieder und taten sich nebenbei an den von den vorausdenkenden Orks aufgestellten Würstchenbuden gütlich.  
Neben der Tribüne gruppierten sich Mitarbeiter namhafter Zeitungen wie von _'Hobbit im Bild'_ ("Qualm dir deine Meinung!"), '_Bunte_ - der Zaubererkurier' und der **'R.O.H.A.N.'** (**R**egionales aus **O**rthanc - **H**aldir's **A**ktuelle **N**achrichten), die von Haldir nach seinem schweren Trauma in Helms Klamm gegründete Ich-AG. Er hatte sich schon immer von dem knallharten Journalismus angezogen gefühlt und spezialisierte sich besonders auf Orthanc, den Sitz des Bösen, das Ex-Auge Saurons (der dort in früheren Zeiten, vor seinem Umzug nach Mordor, in einer WG mit Saruman lebte), die Hölle auf Erden, der Sumpf des Abgrunds... Da gab es so viel Böses auszugraben, dass es für ein ganzes Elbenleben reichte. Und Haldir regierte streng, aber gerecht über sein Häuflein Redakteure (allen voran der von Peter Jackson degradierte Glorfindel), harte Kerle, mit denen man Pferde stehlen konnte ...

In den Boxen wurden währenddessen fieberhaft die letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Aragorn bewegte sich zwar noch etwas unsicher in dem Rennfahreranzug, den Arwen ihm gestrickt hatte, aber das würde sich sicher noch legen.  
Während der sichtlich nervöse Waldläufer noch einmal die Fahranleitung für Seifenkisten durchging, tat der von seinem Hochstuhl gestiegende Gandalf mit Merry und Pippin die letzten Handgriffe an dem Gefährt, das sie eigenhändig zerlegt, überprüft, eingeölt, wieder zusammengesetzt und innovativ bemalt hatten.  
Da man sich nicht über die Farbe einigen konnte, hatte schliesslich jeder der Gefährten einen Teil bemalen dürfen, was ein recht interessantes Ergebnis zur Folge hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich im gegnerischen Rennstall ein einsamer Saruman, der verbissen an seiner Kiste herumwerkelte.  
Dass diese Orks aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen waren! Mussten sie diesen Schaulustigen auch noch Würstchen grillen?  
Und an ihn dachte mal wieder niemand. Schliesslich hatte er auch Hunger! Wo war überhaupt sein Fahrer?  
Fluchend zog er die letzte Schraube fest und rannte mit wehendem Bart aus der Box, um den jungen Ork zu finden, der als einziger seiner Horde genug Finger und Zehen hatte, um eine Seifenkiste steuern zu können.  
Er hatte Gurk die letzten Wochen einem harten Spezialtraining unterzogen und war sehr zufrieden mit seinen Fortschritten.  
Kaum hatte Saruman allerdings zwei Schritte aus der Box getan, machte er abrupt kehrt, rannte wieder in den grob gezimmerten Verschlag zurück und vertauschte seinen öligen Mechanikerkittel mit der blütenweißen Robe, die ihn als oberster Zauberer des Rates auswies. So leicht würde er Gandalf seinen Vorsitz nicht überlassen!  
Hoheitsvoll wandelte er dann zu den Würstchenbuden hinüber und fragte nach Gurk.  
Von einem älteren Ork mit speckiger Kochmütze wurde er in die angrenzenden Gärtchen hinter seiner Behelfsburg gewiesen und gleichzeitig gebeten, bei der Gelegenheit doch gleich ein paar Fässer Wasser zu holen, da der Durst der Gäste durch die Hitze und Würstchen ins Unermessliche wüchse.  
Also wuchtete Saruman schnaufend ein paar leere Fässer aus seinem wohlbehüteten Weinkeller.  
Als er sich endlich loseisen konnte, eilte er hinter seine Burg und begann, die schattigen Gärtchen zu durchsuchen.  
Und kurze Zeit später hatte er inmitten der Gurkenpflanzungen auch einen friedlich schlafenden Gurk gefunden, den er schimpfend in Richtung Box schleifte.  
Auf der Tribüne tobte die Schlacht derweil in abgeschwächter Form munter weiter, die Demonstranten für die Rechte der Elben hatten mittlerweile erreicht, dass der strahlende Legolas in die Jury aufgenommen wurde und Hobbits und Zwerge hockten lädiert, aber einträchtig nebeneinander und stärkten sich nach den kräfteraubenden Platzkämpfen mit Currywurst. (Am Ende hatte sich herausgestellt, dass für beide Parteien genug Hochsitze vorhanden waren.)  
Unter den von Elrond dirigierten Jubelchören erreichten Saruman und Gurk die Box.  
Vorher wurde noch ein unschuldiger Ork von seinem gewinnträchtigen Verkaufsstand entfernt und mit dem Auftrag bedacht, Gandalfs Truppe mitzuteilen, dass man allmählich anfangen könnte.

Totenstille legte sich über die Menge, als die beiden Kontrahenten in ihren kleinen Sperrholzkisten aus den Boxen herausrollten. Einzig die Vögel ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
Dann begannen die Abgeordneten aus Gondor zu jubeln und schwenkten enthusiastisch ihre Banner, gefolgt von den Hobbits, Zwergen und Elben.   
Die Orks sassen friedlich auf dem Rasen und um ihre Buden gruppiert und dachten gar nicht daran, Gurk anzufeuern, der nervös in seiner Kiste sass und leise vor sich hin grullte.   
Erst auf ein Zeichen von Saruman, der wieder in seinem Hochstuhl hockte, begannen sie grunzende Laute von sich zu geben und wedelten mit ihren Kochmützen.

Dann erhob sich Galadriel in all ihrer Schönheit und Weisheit und alles verneigte sich in Ehrfurcht. Leicht gebückt (heute waren ihre Kreuzschmerzen wieder besonders schlimm******) schritt sie an den Rand des Jurytisches und schaute sich suchend nach zwei weissen Tauben oder wenigstens einem Taschentuch um, mit dem sie das Startsignal geben könnte.   
In diesem Moment fiel Saruman und Gandalf siedendheiss ein, was sie bei ihren Vorbereitungen vergessen hatten.   
Hektisch sprangen sie von ihren Hochstühlen, liehen sich von einem mit einer grossen Eistüte vorbeilaufenden Elben Pfeil und Bogen aus und hasteten zu Galadriel hinauf, um ihr die Waffe stilvoll zu überreichen.   
Die war ob des ungewöhnlichen Signalgebers zwar baß erstaunt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und fragte nur beiläufig, wohin sie denn schießen solle.   
Saruman und Gandalf begutachteten rasch die nähere Umgebung und einigten sich schliesslich auf einen vielleicht fünfzig Meter entfernten Baumstumpf, der von der Rennstrecke aus gut zu sehen war. Dann winkten sie der Jury noch einmal aufmunternd zu und erkletterten ächzend ihre Sitze wieder.   
Alle Augen waren nun auf Galadriel gerichtet, die den Bogen spannte. Urk starrte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf den Baumstumpf, wo der Pfeil jede Sekunde landen würde, während Aragorn so unauffällig wie möglich an seiner Seifenkiste herumwischte, um den von Frodo bemalten und beschriebenen Teil unleserlich zu machen (_"Ich bin klein, mein Herz ist rein, darin soll niemand wohnen als nur mein Schatzz allein"_).   
Ein Aufatmen ging durch das Publikum, als Galadriel den Pfeil abschoss. Die Kontrahenten durften erst losfahren, wenn der Pfeil den Boden bzw. den Baumstumpf berührte, und so riss sich auch Aragorn von seiner Seifenkiste los und folgte wie alle anderen der Flugbahn des Elbenpfeils.   
Der Pfeil beschrieb einen eleganten Bogen und nagelte dann etwa dreissig Meter vom Ziel entfernt einen erschreckten Ork an seiner Würstchenbude fest (zum Glück hatte der Pfeil nur seine Kochmütze erwischt).   
Ork oder nicht Ork, das galt als Bodenberührung und so traten Gurk und Aragorn kräftig in die Pedale.   
Galadriel setzte sich mit schamrotem Gesicht wieder hin und versuchte, sich hinter ihrem Nachbarn zu verstecken.   
Schnell hatten beide Kämpfer die erste Anhöhe erreicht und strampelten verbissen auf den Abhang zu, den Gandalf und Saruman noch am Tag vorher aufgeschüttet hatten.  
Das Publikum nahm regen Anteil am Geschehen und skandierte unter Elronds Anleitung Sprechchöre, um den Favoriten anzustacheln. Die Orks hatten ihr Strickzeug hervorgekramt und hoben ab und zu den Kopf, um "Vorwärts, Gurk" zu rufen.  
Merry hatte von irgendwoher ein Megaphon organisiert und kommentierte das Geschehen durch das Gebrüll der Menge.  
"Jaaaah, da kommt er, unser Aragorn! Und er ziiiieht! Er zieht! Ja! Noch ein Stück! Das schafft er noch! Hart auf seinen Fersen ist Gurk, der sich in seinem Kistchen gerade den Abhang hochquält- zu spät! Und Aragorn sausssst mit einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit diesen Hügel hinunter, ist das denn zu glauben, seine Kiste ruckelt und wackelt in den letzten Zügen! Ja! Er schafft es! Geh in die Kurve, Mann, geh in die Kurve! Autsch, das hat wehgetan, Gurk haut es in voller Fahrt in den Heuballen, der hat seinen Führerschein wohl auch aus dem Lotto und- neiiin, er steht wieder auf und Aragorn scheint da vorne auch Probleme zu haben, da wird doch nicht ein Rad abgefallen sein! Zeig's ihm, Aragorn! Mach ihn fertig, treten treten treten! Jaaaah! Es geht doch! Und hooooch! Hooooch!! Weiter so! Du schaffst es! Und da kommt schon wieder Gurk angerast, was der Junge, will sagen, der Ork, da auf einmal für ein Tempo drauf hat! Pass auf, Aragorn! Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein, die beiden sind Nase an Nase, das ist Weltklasse, meine lieben Zuhörer, das ist kaum noch zu überbieten! Und jetzt liegt einer vorne- nein, es ist Gurk! Um Himmelswillen, Aragorn! Und er zieht, ja, da geht's wieder aufwärts, und die Menge tobt! Das ist eine unglaubliche Stimmung hier, wer nicht dabei war, wird es mir wohl kaum glauben, und da kommt schon wieder der nächste Abhang, das wird ein hartes Stück Brot für unsere beiden Kontrahenten, diese Strecke ist wirklich der Hammer schlechthin, da sind schon Erfahrenere gescheitert, und ich muss es ja wissen - Und schon sind die beiden wieder oben, Aragorn immer noch mit leiiichtem Vorsprung, nein, Gurk jagt ihm mit einem unglaublichen Spurt auch noch diese wenigen Zentimeter ab! Und wieder sausen sie den Hügel hinunter, diesmal ohne die gefährliche Kurve, die beim letzten Mal fast einige Vorderräder gekostet hätte, und- was tut Gurk? Er legt sich in die Kurve! Liebe Zuhörer, das ist wirklich unglaublich, Gurk will die Strecke abkürzen und den nächsten Ballen einfach- jaaa, so einfach geht das hier nicht, mein Lieber, Gurk ist wieder frontal in einen Ballen geknallt und darf sich jetzt erst einmal wieder aufrappeln, und das verschafft unserem Aragorn natürlich einen leidlichen Vorsprung, und er ziiieht wieder mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch diese Kurve, meine lieben Zuhörer, mir stockt der Atem bei diesem Rennen, und da kommt auch schon Gurk wieder, dieser Bursche ist unheimlich zäh. Aber Aragorn ist weit voraus und nur noch dieser läppische Berg trennt ihn von einem sicheren Sieg, streng dich an, Aragorn! Und wieder strampelt er eisern den Abhang hoch, wir alle wissen, was man dafür für Beinmuskeln braucht, ich kann diesen Mann nur bewundern! Gurk immer noch zurück, diesen Vorsprung kann er fast nicht mehr toppen, aber er gibt nicht auf! Aragorn, nicht nachlassen, treten, treeeeten! Und schon ist er oben und saust hinunter, dem Ziel entgegen, doch was ist das? Neben ihm taucht auf einmal Gurk auf, kann das mit rechten Dingen zugehen? Doch halt, Gurks Seifenkiste eiert bedenklich, ist da etwa die Luft raus? Und Aragorn wankt und er fällt! Nein, er hält sich! Das war ein Foul! Foul!! Schickt doch einer diesen Ork vom Platz! Aber mit solchen miesen Tricks kann man einem Waldläufer nichts anhaben, und er rollt und rollt! Weiter so, Aragorn! Und wieder schiebt sich von hinten Gurk heran, er wird doch nicht auf den letzten Metern noch? Und... und... JAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! SIEG!! SIEG FÜR ARAGORN! SIEG FÜR GANDALF! Mit einem Meter Vorsprung rast unser Held ins Ziel und wird von einer jubelnden Menge empfangen, meine Damen und Herren, mir platzt das Trommelfell! Damit haben wir einen verdienten Sieger und ich verabschiede mich von Ihnen, hier live aus dem Isengart-Stadion, Meriadoc Brandybock berichtete."

Der Champagner floss in Sturzbächen über unseren Helden, der diese Gelegenheit gleich zu einer kostenlosen Haarwäsche nutzte (besser als eine Pfütze war es allemal)*******.  
Der arme Gurk bekam trotz seiner Niederlage einen Achtungsapplaus.  
Champagner bekam er zwar keinen, aber ein Ork wusch sich ja auch nie. Das ging gegen die Statuen, die der Oberwürstchengrillerork, der gleichzeitig auch der Chefork der ganzen Horde war, vor einigen Monaten aufgestellt hatte.   
Deutschlok, der bis zur Einführung des neuen Preissystems Schaffner bei der Deutschen Bahn gewesen war, achtete sehr auf die korrekte Einhaltung der Regeln. Er hatte die Statuen extra einfach und verständlich formuliert, da er durch die DB bereits ein gebrannter Ork war und nach den Sonderschulungen über das neue Preissystem so verwirrt gewesen war, dass er mitten in der Strecke Moskau-Köln-Sülz ausgestiegen war, in der russischen Taiga landete und beschlossen hatte, sich als Oberchefork bei Saruman zu bewerben.  
Nur manchmal noch dachte er wehmütig an seine Orkkollegen bei der DB zurück. Ob sie es wohl geschafft hatten, ihren Job trotz den 40%-Rabatten mit Geliebte-Frau-Mitfahrer, Lila-Laune-Ticket und den für Orks unzumutbaren Fingerdrückautomaten zu behalten?  
Jedenfalls würde sich Gurk niemals ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis waschen und flüchtete deswegen auch eiligst vor der Champagnerwelle, die die Jury über Aragorn gekippt hatte. Legolas dagegen, der auch ein Stück vom Ruhm abhaben wollte, sprang eiligst unter den Fluss.  
Was seiner Frisur leider nicht gerade zum Wohle gereichte.  
Und so waren zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte Mittelerdes die Haare des edlen Elben zerzaust.   
Unglücklicherweise hatten sich die Paparazzi von 'Hobbit im Bild' herangeschlichen und fotografierten den armen Elb, wie er sich entsetzt in seinem Taschenspiegel anstarrte und seine selbstkämmbaren Elbenhaare zu aktivieren versuchte.   
(Die armen Dinger litten auch Tage danach noch unter einem Kater.)   
Gandalf dagegen war im Überschwang der Gefühle von seinem Hochsitz gehopst und sprang auf seinen siegreichen Kämpfer zu.   
"Aragorn!! Mein alter Freund!" schrie er auf und ab hopsend und warf sich dem erschöpft grinsenden Kämpfer an den Hals. Die Kameras klickten leise.   
Legolas beschloss, die alte Tradition, die er schon von den Fussballkämpfen der Gondorbewohner kannte, wieder aufleben zu lassen und gesellte sich freudestrahlend zu den beiden, um die bekannten 'Knäuel-nach-dem-Spiele' zu bilden. (Aragorn war schon seit Jahren Stürmer im _FC Gondor 80_.)  
So wurde Aragorn, König von Gondor, nach seinem glorreichen Siege im Seifenkistenrennen in den neuen Tagen Mittelerdes unter einem riesigen Haufen glücklicher Zuschauer und Freunde begraben.  
Elben, Menschen, Hobbits, Zwerge, Orks und ein verirrter Ent vereinten sich glücklich in einem Knäuel voller Freude und Frieden.  
Es war ein grosser Tag für die Einheit und die Verständigung der Völker Mittelerdes.  
Das Bild wurde nur ein wenig von Éowyn getrübt, die eifersüchtig Anlauf auf den Hochsitzen nahm, auf Sarumans Bart trat und schliesslich von hoch oben mitten in das Knäuel sprang, um zu Aragorn zu gelangen.  
Ihre goldenen Haare wehten im Wind, Sarumans Schmerzensschreie untermalten die Jubelgesänge der Menge und selten nur ward Éowyn, Schildmaid Rohans und Nichte von Theoden, schöner gesehen als an jenem Tage.   
Durch eine Lücke in dem Chaos aus Beinen, Wurzeln, Würstchen und Bärten glitt sie in den Mittelpunkt und kam glücklich in Erdnähe auf, wo sie genau auf Legolas Haaren landete. Armer Elb. Und wieder klickten die leisen Kameras der Reporter, die sich unermüdlich durch den Haufen wühlten.  
Und so geschah es, dass Legolas seinen schwerumkämpften Platz auf Aragorn widerstrebend aufgeben musste.   
Aragorn selbst schien eifrig damit beschäftigt zu sein, ein Loch in die Erde zu graben.  
Gandalf hingegen war schon längst aus dem Haufen gekickt worden und ließ sich am Rande erschöpft mit Würstchen füttern.  
"Es hat schon Tote gegeben!" röchelte er der Orkkrankenschwester zu, die gerade einen Verband um seinen lädierten Bart wickelte. Überall wuselten die fürsorglichen Orks auf dem Festivalgelände herum und verarzteten die ohnmächtigen Groupies, niedergetrampelten Hobbits und Zwerge und die Niederkommenden.  
Niemand beachtete die arme Jury, die seit einer halben Stunde vergeblich ihre kleinen Zettel hochhielt.  
Dann kam jemand auf die Idee, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe hervorragend erfüllt hatten und ihre Zettel nicht mehr nötig waren, da jeder wusste, wer gewonnen hatte.  
Befreit von ihrer Pflicht, wollte sich Galadriel ins Getümmel stürzen, wurde aber gerade noch rechtzeitig von Elrond abgehalten, der mit seinen scharfen Augen die Paparazzi erblickt hatte und ihren guten Ruf in Gefahr sah.  
"Beherrscht euch, edle Herrscherin! Eine Elbenfrau von Eurem Blute stürzt sich nicht in die Menge!" flüsterte Elrond in ihre wohlgeformten Elbenohren.  
"Spielverderber!" piepsten die Ohren und stachen ihm in die Wampe.  
"Aber!" rief Galadriel aufgeregt. "Ich muss doch Bornie einholen! Er hat schon einen Vorsprung! Und wir haben doch um den besten Platz gewettet!"  
"Aber Euer Gatte Seelenverkäufer ist doch schon längst ohnmächtig aus der Menge gezerrt worden!"  
"Musst du immer Bornies dunkle Vergangenheit vorkramen, Elchrind? Das machst du doch mit Absicht!"  
Und sie ohrfeigte sein Elchgeweih, dass er sich zur Feier des Tages aufgesetzt hatte. Sogar sein Schafsfell hatte er angezogen.********  
Elrond zog betrübt von dannen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Saruman, um mit ihm über den Untergang der Gesellschaft zu reden.  
"Die Welt ist im Wandel. Die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber..." murmelte er schicksalsschwanger vor sich hin und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Sarumans Hochsitz.  
Saruman selbst saß gerade bei seinem unterlegenen Gurk und kanzelte ihn gehörig nieder. "Du Schröder, du! Konntest du nicht merken, dass da eine Kurve kam? Hirnloser Ork!"  
Der mitleidige Elrond kramte sein Fachabitur für Sozialpädagogik, Spezialgebiet Untergebenenmotivation, heraus und beschwichtigte den erzürnten Saruman.  
Der wollte sich aber gar nicht beschwichtigen lassen und tobte und fluchte ungerührt weiter. Also verzog sich Elrond beleidigt wieder, nachdem man ihn als 'Elroß' bezeichnet hatte, und ließ dem armen Gurk eine Broschüre über seelische Grausamkeiten (und wie man sich dagegen wehren kann) da. ("Auch eine Niederlage kann ein Sieg sein!")  
Leider vergass er, dass Gurk nicht lesen konnte und tatschte dem unglücklich auf das Blatt starrendem Ork noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zu seinem Jurytisch zurückzog.  
Allmählich verzog sich der Nebel um den Haufen und einzig ein kleines Loch im Boden wies auf den Sieger hin, der sich derweil drei Kilometer entfernt an einem Fluss wieder emporgrub. Als er aufatmend wieder an die Oberfläche kam, entdeckte er, dass ein schweres Gewicht auf seiner Seele lastete und zog Éowyn mit heraus, die an seinem Rockzipfel klebte.  
Hinter ihr buddelte sich ein verdreckter Reporter frei, der auf Exklusivfotos einer Liebesszene mit Schlammcatchen nach dem Match hoffte. Er wischte seine Kamera frei und hielt Aragorn ein Mikrophon unter die Nase.  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich nun so als grosser, strahlender Held?"  
"Haldir, alter Freund," antwortete Aragorn, "allmählich glaube ich, du übertreibst es mit der Jagd nach Schlagzeilen." Und er schlug Haldir kräftig auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser in das Erdloch zurückplumpste.  
Dort blieb er liegen und stellte sich tot. (Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Bilbo entdeckt, der in seinem Rollstuhl seinen Mülldienst versah und ihn wieder ausgrub.)

Eilen wir zurück zum Orte des Geschehens, dem Isengart-Stadion. Vor dem Richtertisch sammelte sich mittlerweile die erschöpfte, aber glückliche Menge und pflegte sich gegenseitig die Wunden.  
Alles wartete gespannt auf den Augenblick, an dem Saruman Gandalf seine weiße Robe und damit den Vorsitz im Rat übergeben würde. Und alles hoffte, dass Saruman Manns genug war, dieser Pflicht nachzukommen, ohne sich vor Abscheu zu übergeben.  
"Nun, meine Lieben", klang Galadriels wohltemperierte Stimme mystisch durch Merrys Megaphon, "woll'mer allmählich mal anfangen... Zuerst einmal die üblichen Durchsagen:  
Der kleine Frodo kann von seinen Eltern jetzt am Infostand abgeholt werden.  
Der Fahrer eines Pferdewagens mit dem Kennzeichen GR-344 wird gebeten, sein Gefährt aus dem Anfahrtsweg für die Müllkarren zu fahren.  
Desweiteren wurden vier Kameras gefunden, deren Besitzer für nicht angemeldete Zeitungen arbeiteten und die deswegen konfisziert werden. Klagen diesbezüglich richten Sie bitte an Elrond."  
Elrond sah sich entsetzt von einer Meute wütender Journalisten umringt und versuchte unauffällig, unter Galadriels Gewänder zu flüchten.  
Leider wurde er daraufhin von Celeborn in die Manege geworfen, da er ihn für einen Lustmolch hielt.  
Sofort kam ein Ork mit Rotkreuzbinde und packte ihn in die kleinen weissen Schubkarren, die im Halbstundentakt in die umliegenden Erste-Hilfe-Zelte fuhren.  
"Die Versteigerung des Rennfahreranzug des Siegers findet morgen statt," fuhr Galadriel fort und hielt den von Arwen selbstgestrickten Anzug nach oben, den sie zufällig neben dem Loch im Boden gefunden hatte. Irgendjemand musste den Anzug dem Sieger unwillkürlich vom Leib gerissen haben.  
"Bitte finden Sie sich morgen in Elronds Haus ein, da ist genug Platz."  
Ein erstickter Aufschrei kam von dem davongekarrten Elrond und wurde kurz darauf um einiges lauter von Arwen wiederholt, die das Ergebis langer Handarbeit schon in den Händen von _'Hobbit im Bild'_, Éowyn oder Legolas sah. Außerdem würde das ja bedeuten, daß ihr Held gerade in Unterwäsche herumirrte.  
Unbeirrt sprach Galadriel weiter, ohne sich von der wütend gestikulierenden Arwen stören zu lassen.   
"Und nun kommen wir endlich zu der langersehnten Siegerehrung! Ich bitte den Sieger jetzt zu mir zu kommen!"  
Celeborn begann zu trommeln.   
Als sich auch nach drei Minuten eifrigem Getrommel kein Sieger zeigte, legte Celeborn ein oscarreifes Solo hin, während Galadriel Gandalf auf die Bühne winkte.  
"Der Sieger kann leider nicht kommen, da er sich erst einmal von diesem wahrlich erschöpfendem Kampf nach dem Kampfe erholen muss, also haben wir hier nun den Mann, für den unser Aragorn gekämpft hat, der Mann, dem Mittelerde so viel verdankt, der Mann, der nun schon dreimal in Folge den Nationalen Bartwettbewerb gewonnen hat, der Mann, für den Millionen Teenies aus aller Welt alles tun würden! Bitte, meine Damen und Herren! Begrüssen Sie mit mir... Gandalf!!  
Auch bekannt als Mithrandir, Sturmkrähe, Láthspell, der Graue, der Weiße, der Weise, der Wunderbare, der Göttliche Gandalf! Er, der mit den Adlern spricht! Er, der mit dem Drachen kämpfte! Er, der die Gemeinschaft der Neun bildete! Er, der-"  
Elrond, der sich in seinem Karren zurück zur Jury gerollt hatte, zupfte sie am Ärmel. "ICH habe die Gemeinschaft der Neun gegründet!"  
Bilbo kam ebenfalls in seinem Rollstuhl angerollt, fegte Elrond über den Haufen und brüllte zu Galadriel hoch: "ICH habe mit dem Drachen gekämpft! Ich!"  
Galadriel ließ sich nicht stören. "Er, der maßgeblich für die Bildung der Gemeinschaft der Neun verantwortlich war und dabei ein wenig von Elrond unterstützt wurde! Er, der mit ein klein wenig Unterstützung den abscheulischen Drachen Smaug freite, will sagen, befreite! Äh, Mittelerde!"  
In der Zwischenzeit war Gandalf schnaufend bei Galadriel angelangt und setzte sich aufatmend hin. "Wo ist Saruman, dieser Wurm, dieses Nichts, auf dass ich endlich der oberste Zauberer im Rate werde?"  
"Kommt alles noch," beruhigte ihn Galadriel und setzte erneut das Megaphon an ihre Lippen. "Und nun bitten wir Saruman auf die Bühne, Saruman, den ewigen Verlierer, den Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt, den Orkbändiger, den Gurkenkultivierer! Er, der bei der Landesgartenschau den ersten Preis für seinen Lustgarten bekam! Er, dessen Würstchen in ganz Mittelerde berühmt sind! Er, dessen Bier tief in den Kellern von Orthanc gelagert wird und schwindelerregende Preise erzielt! Er, dessen Orks bei der letzten WM einen spektakulären dritten Platz erzielten! Er, der seit Jahren erfolgreich die 'Bunte', den Zaubererkurier herausbringt! Begrüssen Sie mit mir den Bunten, den Vielfarbigen, die Gurke, hier kommt Sarumaaaaaan!"  
Zufrieden holte Galadriel kurz Luft und wartete, bis der leise grollende Saruman vom Publikum auf die Bühne geschoben wurde. Gandalf begrüsste ihn mit einem gackernden Lachen.  
Saruman gackerte hämisch zurück und versuchte, seine Niederlage zu überspielen.  
"Alles Schiebung!" grullte er in seinen Bart. "Die Kiste war frisiert! Ich werde es beweisen!"  
Galadriel ergriff erneut das Wort. "Und nun, meine Damen und Herren, sehen Sie hier die spektakuläre Übergabe der weißen Robe an Gandalf! Wer diese Robe trägt, ist oberster und erste Zauberer im Rat! Jetzt liegt es an Saruman, zu zeigen, wie er diese Schmach huld- und hoheitsvoll erträgt, diese Schande, seinen Posten zugunsten seines ärgsten Feindes zu verlieren, diese Niederlage, durch einen Ork zu verlieren, weil er zu alt war, um seine Ehre selbst verteidigen zu können, dieser unglaubliche, selbst verschuldete Verlust für einen in die Jahre gekommenen Zauberer-"  
"Alles übertrieben! Schiebung! Man hat dich bezahlt!" brüllte Saruman in Galadriels wohlgeformtes Elbenohr. Das Ohr zupfte ihm ein Barthaar aus und versteckte sich rasch wieder.  
Daraufhin ergriff der Alte eilig die Flucht und kehrte weiter grullend zu Gandalf auf die Bühne zurück.   
"Schreiten wir nun zur Robenübergabe, den Moment, auf den wir den ganzen Tag gewartet haben, da niemand ernstlich an einen Sieg Sarumans geglaubt haben kann..."  
Saruman gab beunruhigende Laute von sich. "Zeigen, zeigen werd ich's ihr... zeigen... zeigen...später..."  
Mit einem Ruck entledigte er sich seiner Robe und wollte sie Gandalf schon vor die Füsse werfen, als Galadriel weitersprach.  
"Die Kontrahenten stellen sich jetzt bitte vor den kleinen Altar, ja, mehr nach links, Gandalf. Vor die linke Taufkerze.   
Saruman vor die rechte, sehr schön... Und jetzt bitte die Robe hochhalten. Los, reicht euch die Hände. Schön lächeln. Sie dürfen jetzt ihre Fotos machen, meine Herren Journalisten," sprach die Edle und winkte den Kameramännern zu, die schon auf der Mauer auf der Lauer lagen.  
Hurtig sprintete Galadriel zu dem nächsten Teil der Zeremonie. "Und nun tauscht die Ringe aus und sprecht mir nach: Wollt Ihr, Gandalf Mithrandir der ehemals Graue, Sturmkrähe, Elbenfreund usw., den hier anwesenden Saruman, den ehemals Weissen und jetzt Bunten zur Frau nehmen, so antwortet jetzt mit 'Ja, so wahr mir Gott helfe.'"  
"Ja, so wahr mir Gott helfe", sagte Gandalf brav und grapschte nach der Robe.  
"Halt, halt!" fuhr Galadriel dazwischen, "erst noch in die Höhe halten!"  
"Übrigens," ließ Bilbo aus dem Hintergrund verlauten, "hast du soeben Gandalf mit Saruman verheiratet."  
Galadriel griff sich verwirrt an den Kopf. "Wirklich?"  
Dann riss sie sich wieder zusammen.  
"Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Also!" Sie packte das Megaphon. "Und jetzt- die feierliche Übergabe! He, ich hab feierlich gesagt! Heb sofort die Robe wieder auf und überreich sie ihm gefälligst! Ja, überreichen. Nicht werfen. So ist's brav."  
Abwesend tätschelte sie Bilbo die Locken.  
Auf der Bühne schlüpfte der strahlende Gandalf in seine neue Robe, neben ihm ein knurrender Saruman in seinem Gurkenanzug (_"Sari's Gurken sind die Besten! Dermatologisch getestet und mit Liebe gepflückt"_).  
Die Menge johlte begeistert.  
Jemand warf einen Lockenwickler auf die Bühne, gefolgt von einem Mieder und einer Inkontinenzwindel.  
Mit spitzen Fingern hob Gandalf die Windel auf und las sich interessiert die beigelegte Anleitung durch.  
_'Hobbit im Bild' _machte eifrig Fotos.  
Saruman machte sich neben ihm über das Mieder her.  
Solch Unzucht auf ihrer Bühne konnte Galadriel natürlich nicht dulden und schlug den beiden mit ihrem Stab den unkeuschen Tand aus der Hand.  
Dann räusperte sie sich, erklärte die Veranstaltung für beendet, bedankte sich bei allen für das Kommen und wies nebenbei noch auf ihren Kuchenstand hinter der Manege hin, wo sie ihren selbstgebackenen Kuchen verkaufte.*********

Langsam zogen sich die siegreichen Gefährten mit ihrem nun auch offiziell Weissen Zauberer zurück, um die Feste zu feiern, wie sie fallen und dabei vielleicht auch ihren verschwundenen Waldläufer wiederzufinden.  
Saruman trottete geschlagen mit seinen Orks von dannen, die im Stehen eifrig weiterstrickten. "Scheiße," grummelte er und stocherte mit seinem Stab in Richtung Gurk. "Wer ist überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen?"  
"Du natürlich" grummelte Deutschlok zurück und ließ zwei Maschen fallen.  
"Aber ist das jetzt ein Grund, den Kopf hängen zu lassen?" meinte Deutschloks Freund TGV********** und stupste Saruman vorsichtig an. "Wir sollten uns auf das konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig ist!"  
Saruman atmete tief durch. Die beiden hatten ja Recht. Er war frei, er war jung, er hatte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hin und er hatte Freunde, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte!  
"Also gut," sagte er von neuer Kraft erfüllt. "Dann lasst uns schleunigst anfangen! Bis zum nächsten Wochenmarkt müssen wir unsere neue Gurkensorte gezüchtet haben! Mit Erdbeergeschmack!"  
Langsam verschwand das kleine Häuflein Getreuer in Richtung Gärtchen.  
Die Sonne senkte sich über Isengart, wie sie es an jedem Abend tat und beschien mit ihren sanften letzten Strahlen einen müden Waldläufer auf dem Weg nach Hause, der eine friedlich schlafende Eowyn Huckepack trug und eine konfiszierte Kamera mit kompromittierenden Szenen hinter sich herschleifte.  
Und selbstverständlich vergass die gütige Abendsonne auch den einsamen Elb mit den struppigen Haaren nicht, der ebenfalls einen kleinen Rotkreuzkarren ergattert hatte und gemächlich neben Elrond durch den Wald rollte, in Richtung Elronds Haus, seinem Zuhause...

~Ende~

  


  
_Fussnoten:_

  


***** Über die Schwierigkeiten, den Namen von Galadriels Heimat richtig auszusprechen, wurde schon viel geschrieben und gesagt, so auch in Alanis "Weihnachtsgeschichte", wir lieben sie...

****** An Kreuzschmerzen leidet die gute Galadriel seit jenen denkwürdigen Ereignissen, als sie mit einigen gewissen Leuten eine gewisse Reise unternahm und dort .... - ebenfalls nachzulesen in Alanis' "Weihnachtsgeschichte"!

******* Jaja, Aragorns Vorliebe für Pfützen... mehr darüber finden interessierte Leser in "Herren im Bade"...

******** Elrond war in einem früheren Leben mal ein Schaf, womit ihn Galadriel immer wieder aufzieht. Dabei wollte er sich nur nicht von seinem gemütlichen Schafsfell trennen.

*********Kundige FF-ler müssten sich an Galadriels Backkünste erinnern... - nachzulesen in Schwester Aurelias "Elbenhochzeit" ("Galadriel, Galadriel, backt Hochzeitskuchen ohne Mehl"...hhrhrhr...)

**********Der TGV sollte geplagten Französischschülern aus dem Unterricht bekannt sein- das Ding ist ein Zug aus Frankreich, der Train Grande Vitesse oder so. Ein mit unserem ICE vergleichbarer Schnellzug.

[Wir bedanken uns bei Alanis und Schwester Aurelia, dafür, dass sie so herrliche Szenen in ihren Geschichten bzw. Gedichten hatten, was eine sehr inspirierende Wirkung hat, und dafür, dass sie uns hoffentlich nicht den Kopf abreissen werden, weil wir auf selbige verwiesen haben, ohne vorher zu fragen. (War eine Spontanaktion...) Falls sich irgendjemand deswegen gestört fühlt, bitte an uns wenden und sich beschweren!

Übrigens haben wir das hier nur deshalb jetzt schon hochgeladen, weil gerade dieser böse Karneval umgeht und wir unsere Leser doch irgendwie davor schützen müssen, rauszugehen und dann von einem Karnevalswagen überfahren zu werden (eine wahre Geschichte! Ein Todesfall am Fasching! Schrecklich!).

Desweiteren danken wir Franquin & Gaston,von denen wir den Titel entlehnten, ohne vorher zu fragen, dem Altmeister John Ronald Reuel für seine wundervollen Bücher, dem Turnvater Jahn für seine Allgegenwart und der Erfindung des Turnunterrichts, FF.net, das dieses Machwerk erst möglich machte, unserem Chauffeur, unseren Maskenbildnern, unserer Maniküre, unserer Plattenfirma, die immer an uns geglaubt hat, dem lieben Bob, Dave, Jim, Johnny, Joe, Jack, William, Averell aka The Depp, Arthur & Gus, Warner Bros. (nieder mit ihnen!), und natürlich unseren Fans, die uns immer unterstützt haben, wir lieben euch alle. Danke. Wirklich. Reviewt uns, please! *verbeug, Abgang mit Grammy*]  
[*Größenwahnsinnig sind wir, größenwahnsinnig...]  
[Aber nein. Jeder wird die Anspielung auf gewisse Preisverleihungen verstehen.]  
[*Selbst hier ist man vor Plagiaten nicht mehr sicher. Tz. Unser Titel.]  
[Wer wird denn gleich Plagiat sagen? Der 'Käfig voller Narren' ist halt ein bekannter Film!]  
[*Trotzdem, wenn wir ihn schon haben ...wir schreiben unsere Plagiate wenigstens in den Disclaimer! Und zwar alle! Jedes einzelne!!]  
[Nicht aufregen! *an Leser wend* Nicht irritieren lassen, das hat nichts mit der Story zu tun. Komm, wir gehen schlafen.]  
[*Spät ist die Stunde. Schlaft schön, Kinder. Müde sind wir, gehn zur Ruh, schliessen unsere Äuglein zu... Frodo-Schatz!]


End file.
